differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic arsenals (A better world TL)
Overview Here is a list of the world's atomic arsenals, nukeings and test blasts. Río de la Plata (A better world TL) They got atomic arms some time between early 1979 and late 1980. The arsenal peaked in 1985. The only test blast was a 10kt detonation in Patagonia during late 1985. The current arsenal is 5 10kt freefall bombs (Originally 7, but 2 were scrapped in 1987 and 1992), 7 10 surface to air missiles (was 8, but 1 was scrapped in 1988) and 5 11kt torpedos (was 6, but 1 was scrapped in 1998). Patagonia (A better world TL) Río de la Plata test detonated a bomb in it's territory during 1985. Sweden (A better world TL) They got atomic arms early 1958. The arsenal peaked in 1965 at 10 1kt artillery shells and 10 15kt freefall bombs, but was cut to 8 of boath in 1967. The only test blast was a 1kt detonation north of Kuna in 1965. Canada (A better world TL) They got atomic arms in early 1957 and made 2 6kt test blasts in the Yukon during both 1957 and 1967. The arsenal peaked in 1987 at 15 1kt artillery shells and 5 15kt free-fall bombs, but was cut to 10 and 0 respectively in 1997. Turkey (A better world TL) They got atomic arms some time between early 1989 and late 1990. The arsenal peaked in 1995 at 10 1kt artillery shells, but was cut to 8 in 1997. The only test blast was a 1kt detonation north of Lake Van during late 1995. Lithuania (A better world TL) They had allegedly stolen 5 1kt suitcase bombs from the retreating Soviet forces in 1990 and then mad 5 more of their own in 2008. Guatemala An American detination of a 10-ton yield Mk-54 (SADM) and the retalitery use by the Soviets of a 1kt suitcase bomb in the Franja Transversal del Norte -or Northern Transversal Strip in English, during mid 1984. Cascadia They gave up the use of nuclear weapons on independence. Most were returned to the USA, but 10 10 ton and 20 ton M-28 and M-29 Davy Crockett Weapon System were trained as a weapon of last resort. The M-28 and M-29 Davy Crockett Weapon System was named after American folk hero, soldier, and congressman Davy Crockett. Kemerovo It has 3 ageing Sukhoi Su-7 aircraft with a 5kt 8U69 nuclear bomb onboard each jet and 4 1kt suitcase bombs as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. Amur The RT-2PM Topol (Russian: РТ-2ПМ Тополь (Eng: "Poplar"); NATO reporting name SS-25 Sickle; GRAU designation: 15Ж58 ("15Zh58"); START I designation: RS-12M Topol) is a mobile intercontinental ballistic missile designed in the Soviet Union and in service with Russia's Strategic Missile Troops. The 4th Harbin Rocket Division of the 53rd Rocket Army, Strategic Rocket Forces was located at Drovyanaya, at coordinates which very closely match Gorniy, near Chita. Amur has 5 operative and 2 inoperative RT-2PM Topol units, all of which have 800kt warheads. Amur also has 5 1kt suitcase bombs. It regards the use of nukes as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. Brazil They got atomic arms some time between early 1981 and late 1982. The arsenal peaked in 1985. The current arsenal is 5 10kt freefall bombs (Originally 7, but 2 were scrapped in 1987 and 1992), 7 10 surface to air missiles (was 10, but 3 were scrapped in 1988) and 5 11kt torpedos (was 6, but 1 was scrapped in 1998). Belarus It has 4 aging Sukhoi Su-7 aircraft with a 8U69 nuclear bomb onboard and 4 1kt suitcase bombs as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. / . / . / . Category:Nukes Category:A better world (TL) Category:Technology Category:War Category:The World